


Games Over

by MissIzzy



Series: Playing Games With the Girls [7]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: x_men100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-18
Updated: 2003-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Rogue find something better to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an x_men100 challenge to use one or more of a list of sentences in a drabble. In this case, the sentence used is "Morgue, Logan speakin', I stab 'em and slab 'em."

Logan held up the mock phone. "Morgue, Logan speakin', I stab 'em and slab 'em."

Jubilee and Kitty burst out laughing, but Rogue caught his meaningful look, and said, "Yes, I have one body for stabbing and slabbing."

This was going better then expected. She held out her cloak, and he ran his claws through it. "Stab," he said suggestively, "and slab!" And he pushed her, grinning, onto her bed. He wasn't quite sure what they'd do, only that they'd do it.

Jubilee gasped. Kitty escorted her out the wall with a, "I think we need to get going now..."


End file.
